One Last Chance
by zololover
Summary: ZOROXOC It like the orgianl story but with another charater and more adventures.


One Last Chance

Name: Dani

Age: 19

Height: 5'8"

Personality: She's very laid back most of the time and she loves to gamble. She has all the powers of a ghost. Shes a spy and she dosen't like public displays of emotion. She usually play the part of peacekeeper. She's independent, opinionated, with a strong sense of duty and justice. While she rarely lose her temper, it's something to watch out for when she dose. She also intelligent, excellent at observing, remembering and reading people.

Looks: Dirty blonde hair that comes down to herr shoulders.(Wear's in ponytial most times) And she has piercing Crystal Blue eyes. She's lightly tanned and wears a black tank top with a light blue jacket over it, blue low raised jeans, and Black boots. She also wear fingerless gloves.

Past: Secret find out later

Dani was at Marine Base island looking for someone who was suppose to be held prisoner there. When she arrived at the base she noticed a kid in a straw hat and a kid with pink hair. "Hey you in the straw hat. What are you doing here?" Dani asked "I'm looking for Zoro." he exclaimed. 'Could he know Zoro?' Dani thought. Then the boy with straw hat said he spotted Zoro and this brought her back to reality. 'Might as well see if he's here.' Dani climbed up on the wall and when she looked over her heart nearly stopped. "Zoro..." she whispered. "Hey do you know him?" the boy in the straw-hat asked. "Luffy we don't even know her." the pink hair boy said. "Oh, I'm Dani and I've meet Zoro before." Dani said "Great, I'm Luffy and he's Koby. I'm going to be King of the Pirates." He said with an impossible large grin on his face. "Hey you." A voice said. They turn to see Zoro talking to them. "Get outta of here. NOW!" He said not even looking up. 'Doesn't he remember me at all. I've changed a lot but he should still recognize me.' While Dani was thinking about this she decided to see if he did remember. Without warning, Dani jumped over the wall and walked up to Zoro. "Zoro?" Dani asked. "Dani?! What are you doing here?" he looked at her with wide eyed. "Oh, Zoro you do remember." Dani hugged him and she could tell he would hug her too if he wasn't tied up.

Of course I remember you Dani, your my friend." Zoro said with a smile. While Dani and Zoro had thier happy little reunion Koby and Luffy stayed back and watch. Dani's and Zoro's reunion got cut short when Helmeppo came out. "Well, well ,well Zoro, your not supposed to have any visitors." Helmeppo said with a grin. "Leave her alone idiot." Zoro growled out. "What are you going to do about it Zoro your all tied up." he responded. "Zoro stop, I don't want you to get hurt." Dani pleaded. "You should be more worried about your self little lady. Guard shoot her." he stated "But sir she-" "Don't disobey me our I'll tell my dad on you." he threatened. "Dani run!!" Zoro yelled. Dani started take off and when she starting to climb the wall they started to fire at her. Then Luffy stretched his arm out a pulled her over the wall and out of the path of the bullets. "Are you ok?" Luffy asked "Yeah just a little startled, that's all."

"You asshole. Just wait intill I get out of here." Zoro grounded out. "Ha Ha Ha you got 10 more days. I don't think you'll live that long." Helmeppo laughed and walked out. Zoro turned back around ans saw Luffy standing there. "Huh? You still here?...How's Dani?" Zoro asked not really trusting Luffy with Dani. "She's fine I'm here to find good men for my pirate crew." Luffy stated. "Pirate crew, you think I'd lower myself down to that level? No thanks!" Zoro said." But becoming a pirate's my dream! What's wrong with it!?" Luffy asked.

"You think if you untie me I'm gonna join your pirate crew?" Zoro said.

"I haven't decided if I'll ask you yet. You've a pretty bad reputation, you know?" Luffy mocked.

"Bad reputation, huh? Well, anyway, I don't go for that kind of deal. I've got my own plans for the future." Zoro said proudly. Sometime while they were arguing Dani climbed back over the wall and listened to their conversation. Deciding to but in Dani said "And what plan would that be?" "Dani?! Are okay?" Zoro asked with full concern. "Yeah I'm fine, it just startled me." She replied. Then Luffy got an idea. "Hey if I get your swords you'll have to join my crew." Then Luffy ran of into the fortress to go get Zoro's swords.

Koby had climbed down by now to see that only Dani and Zoro where there. With out a word Koby came over to Zoro and started to untie him. "Hey Koby what are you doing?" Dani asked. "I'm going to untie Zoro. I want to become a marine but not like this one. Luffy needs your help. I'm not asking you to be a pirate but just help out this one pirate." Then Dani heard gunshot fired. Dani dogged the bullet buy Koby wasn't so lucky. "KOBY!!" Dani screammed and rushd over to Koby. Zoro glared at the marines who had shot Koby.

So what do you think?! I need reviews!


End file.
